


Ожившее предание

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Наука не раз доказывала, что никаких сверхъестественных сил не существует. Но права ли она?





	Ожившее предание

– Я ведь уже говорил, и не раз, – макушка Мадары зацепила пушистую еловую ветку, и нетерпеливые пальцы привычно взлохматили волосы, избавляя прическу от лишних иголок. – Всё, что описывается в этой истории, отлично объясняется таким явлением, как инфразвук. Возьми, к примеру, простейший… впрочем, о чём это я, откуда в такой глуши могут взяться учебники акустики?   
Хаширама подавил вздох – видят покровители рода, он честно старается уберечь этого человека от бед, но разве ж можно вбить хоть капельку ума в пустые черепа этих _городских_? Они не видят того, что вокруг, они не помнят истин, и они не способны поверить ни во что, не описанное в их драгоценных учебниках. Хотя поначалу показалось, что этот парень не так уж и глуп.   
– Тогда как объяснить то, что Рамитару не смог вернуться домой, пока его не нашел Таруно?   
– Элементарно же! – фыркнул Мадара, то ли раздражаясь непонятливости собеседника, то ли пытаясь сдуть с лица паутину, в которую умудрился попасть. – Давно доказано, что в отсутствие чётких ориентиров человек делает шаги не одинаковой длины, обычно шаг правой ногой длиннее, чем левой. У левши наоборот, но неважно. Из-за этого и возник весь этот комплекс мифов о лесовиках, грибовиках и прочих болотниках, которые якобы заставляют человека ходить кругами. Все просто, этот твой Ратимару никогда прежде не попадал в леса, вот и заблудился, а потом осознал, что ходит по одному и тому же месту, и начал бредить. Хорошо, что ему хватило ума сесть на месте и ждать этого своего любовника.   
Слов не осталось, даже ругательных. Это было не так уж плохо – нельзя осквернять священный лес грязными словами. С другой стороны – и успокоиться труднее. Уткнувшись лбом в неровный ствол ближайшей сосны, Хаширама несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, вбирая в себя умиротворяющий аромат смолы и хвои, и мимоходом подумал – не оставить ли Мадару здесь… на пару часиков. Или деньков. Летом в лесу смерть от голода не грозит, зато есть смутные шансы, что этот _молодой специалист_ воочию увидит лесных духов. И даже сможет в них поверить.   
Потом воображение подкинуло картинку, как Мадара под микроскопом исследует чешую хвоста какой-нибудь русалки, не замечая, как её призрачные клыки тянутся к его шее… нет, пожалуй, что бросить Мадару здесь – это как-то слишком жестоко.  
И слишком шикарный подарок для нечисти. Нечего тут на учёных с мировым именем клыки облизывать.   
– Пойдём обратно, – поразившись, насколько устало звучит собственный голос, предложил Хаширама. – Знаю, что ты хотел досидеть тут до темноты, но очень скоро пойдёт дождь.   
Вообще-то дождь, скорее всего, начнётся не раньше завтрашнего дня, но почему-то показалось опасным оставлять Мадару в лесу на ночь. Слишком уж он… нездешний. Лакомый кусочек для многих лесных и болотных духов. Хаширама знал, что на взгляд жителей деревни Мадара не очень-то и красив – бледный, как все те, кто сиднем сидит в помещении, с тёмными кругами бессонницы под глазами, вечно взъерошенный, словно забывает причесаться с утра. Знал – и не понимал, как люди могут быть настолько слепы. Нечисть наверняка подобной невнимательностью не страдает.   
Он сделал несколько шагов, собираясь вернуться назад, к надёжной тропке… замер. Мадара не отозвался. И его шагов Хаширама не слышал. 

Сквозь густые сосновые кроны солнечные лучи пробивались с трудом. Хаширама медленно крался назад, пристально вглядываясь в едва заметные следы на траве, кустарнике, деревьях… вот тут Мадара плечом задел ветку орешника… наверняка опять на синяки жаловаться будет. Тут примята осока… проклятье, свежая кровь – самая лучшая приманка для болотников. Старый, заросший мхом пень – ну, это не интересно, Мадара его ещё в прошлый раз всего излазил и обфотографировал, жалуясь на плохое освещение. Смятая трава ведёт туда, ещё дальше, а вот тут, где кочка… Хаширама замер, вцепился пальцами в шероховатый ствол осины, осторожно вытянул вперед посох, развёл в стороны густую траву. Так и есть – искры лесного облака. Малозаметный гриб, стоит наступить – и лес может перекинуть тебя в любое другое место. Недалеко, но с толку сбивает.   
Сердце пропустило удар, а потом задёргалось между рёбер попавшим в капкан зверем. Полуденный зной давно пошёл на убыль, да и не проникает он в такую чащобу, однако Хашираме внезапно стало жарко. Струйки неприятно колючего тепла побежали по спине под кожей.  
Но… почему тогда Мадара не зовёт на помощь?   
– Ма-да-а-а-а-ра-а-а-а! – на всякий случай крикнул он сам. Мало ли, вдруг этот горожанин не догадается.   
Ответный шелест листьев не содержал ни намёка на человеческий голос.   
– Ма-да-а-а-а-ра-а-а-а! Отзовиииись! – вновь позвал Хаширама, изо всех сил напрягая голос. Одна часть его разума отстранённо оглядывала ситуацию, другая судорожно металась в поисках выхода. – Не бойся, ничего не случилось, просто крикни, и я найду тебя!   
На сей раз не зашелестела даже листва.   
Мадара порезал руку об осоку… могла ли его кровь быть настолько вкусна, что лесной дух забрал его сразу к себе? Нет, только не это!   
– Ма-а-а-а-да-а-а-а-а-а-ра-а-а-а! – уже не надеясь ни на что, вновь закричал Хаширама.   
Только не это, нет… лесные духи никогда не возвращают то, что взято. А Мадара… он умён, конечно, но он вырос в другом мире, он не знает, как заговорить духов, чтобы они вывели его обратно. То есть он может, наверное, и духов до полусмерти заговорить, только после этого лес разгневается ещё сильнее. И Мадара, этот смешной учёный с нелепой стрижкой, непроглядным омутом чёрных глаз и неуклюжими движениями, исчезнет навсегда. А меж стволов деревьев будет скользить новый дух… будет ли он и в посмертии мечтать провести какие-нибудь химические анализы?   
Сердце налилось болезненной тяжестью. Так бывает, если долго бежать во весь дух. Или когда теряешь нечто важное – настолько важное, что без него вся жизнь становится не ценнее обрывка прошлогодней паутины в углу.   
И тут вспомнился тот разговор, что они вели минуты назад – легенду про Рамитару, чьё имя Мадара никак не мог запомнить. Выросший в степи Рамитару влюбился в Таруно и ушёл жить к нему, в затерянную среди лесов деревушку, а по весне, собирая свежую зелень, забрался слишком глубоко в лесную чащу. И тогда Таруно…   
Только вот Таруно и Рамитару любили друг друга, и лесные духи смилостивились, столкнувшись с силой такой любви. Они же с Мадарой… Было ли у них хоть что-то общее? Для городского учёного, блин, _самого молодого специалиста по биотехнологиям_ , Хаширама – всего-навсего необтёсанный деревенщина. Только и годится, что по лесам водить… и то, как выяснилось, плохо годится.   
В памяти проступили всё то время, что они провели вместе. Все разговоры, что они вели, хотя Мадара, конечно же, слушал его вполуха, сразу же начиная выдумывать опровержения любым…   
Сердце ныло – остро и щемяще. А ведь Мадара и впрямь может забыть поесть и поспать, увлёкшись делом. А потом трёт припухшие веки, зевает, пьёт воду стакан за стаканом и говорит, говорит… не замечая, как несколько бледных капель сползают по подбородку.   
А на виске у него, там, где кожа совсем тонкая, у самой кости, проступает бледная голубая жилка. Чаще всего её скрывают растрёпанные пряди волос, но если отвести их в сторону…   
Хаширама сглотнул. На какую взаимность можно рассчитывать, если Мадара едва видит его, даже когда смотрит в упор?  
Но… никакого иного выхода не находилось. Оставить Мадару здесь… нет, нет, ни за что! За то, чтобы спасти несносного биолога из лесных лап, Хаширама был готов драться даже с призраками… и погибнуть в битве тоже был готов. Правда, в этом случае ему придётся вместе с Мадарой проверять – могут ли призраки пользоваться микроскопом.   
Не самое плохое посмертие, если подумать.   
Едва решение было принято, боль в груди унялась. Пусть будет так, пусть будет что угодно – лишь бы не расставаться.   
Вытащив из голенища охотничий нож, Хаширама шагнул назад, к искрам облака, примериваясь, как получше распороть ладонь, чтобы сохранить подвижность руки в грядущей схватке. А крови должно быть много – чтобы лесной дух не только отвлекся от нового пленника, но и явился сюда, на зов. Полузабытые слова древнего заклятья всплыли в памяти, Хаширама облизнул губы, готовясь сказать «Во имя моего возлюбленного, отвернись и иди сюда…»  
– Ты что, жертвоприношение собрался делать? – раздался со спины знакомый голос. – А что это за обряд? Ты же говорил, в лесу нельзя оставлять свою кровь? Что, опять эти ваши священные традиции, о которых чужакам не рассказывают?   
Мадара стоял прямо за его плечом, с интересом разглядывая нож, прижатый к ладони. Разве что ноздрями не шевелил от любопытства. Левая ноздря была расцарапана, на правой подсыхала какая-то зелёная ряска. В чёрных волосах, взлохмаченных ещё сильнее обычного, белели узоры исландского мха. Он напоминал ежа, обнаружившего около своей норы горку яблок-паданцев. Неуместность этого сравнения заставила бы посмеяться, будь ситуация иной. Сейчас было совсем не до смеха. Облегчение смешалось с яростью.   
– Где ты был? – шепотом, чтобы не сорваться на крик, выдохнул Хаширама.   
– Вон там, – махнул рукой биолог. – Мне ещё в прошлый раз показалось, что пень полый, решил проверить. Слушай, а это какой-то особенный нож? На лезвии какие-то узоры… покажи, а?   
– Какой, к лесным демонам, нож! – лесные духи явно встревожились и начали подсказывать плохие идеи… в основном как раз с участием Мадары и ножа. – Почему ты не отзывался, дьявол тебя забери?!  
Острые ресницы Мадары затрепетали, и от этого мысли о ножах почему-то свернули… в сторону мыслей с другими предметами.  
– А что я должен был ответить? Хаширама, лезь ко мне под пень, я тут гнездо ужей нашёл? – белые, очищенные специальным порошком зубы чуть прикусили испачканную нижнюю губу. – Ты же никогда не ругаешься в лесу… я что-то не так сделал, да? Но вдвоём лазать под пнём за ужиками… знаешь, я немного вырос из этого возраста.   
Где-то в лесной чащобе раздались раскатистые вздохи – то ли филин заухал, то ли лесной хозяин высказал, что он о Хашираме думает. И правильно думает, если это он, конечно.   
– Вырос, значит, – не отводя взгляда от мрака чужих глаз, прошипел лесник. – Ладно… пойдем домой, буду тебе объяснять некоторые вещи… подходящие к твоему возрасту. И имей в виду, пока их не освоим – в лес я тебя не поведу!


End file.
